The invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and more particularly to coaxial cable connectors having insulation displacement contacts suitable for use with smaller diameter coaxial cables.
In the past, connectors have been proposed for interconnecting coaxial cables. Generally, coaxial cables have a circular geometry formed with a central conductor (of one or more conductive wires) surrounded by a cable dielectric material. The dielectric material is surrounded by a cable braid (of one or more conductive wires) that serves as a ground, and the cable braid is surrounded by a cable jacket. In most coaxial cable applications, it is preferable to match the impedance between source and destination electrical components located at opposite ends of the coaxial cable. Consequently, when sections of coaxial cable are interconnected by connector assemblies, it is preferable that the impedance remain matched through the interconnection.
Today, coaxial cables are widely used. Recently, demand has risen for radio frequency (RF) coaxial cables in applications such as personal computers and wireless networks. In addition, there is an increased demand for RF coaxial cables in the automotive industry, which is due, in part, to the increased electrical content within automobiles, such cellular phones, GPS, satellite radios, Bluetooth® compatibility systems and the like. The wide applicability of coaxial cables demands that connected coaxial cables maintain the impedance at the interconnection.
Conventional coaxial connector assemblies include matable plug and receptacle housings carrying dielectric subassemblies. The dielectric subassemblies include dielectrics, metal outer shields, and center contacts. The dielectric subassemblies receive and retain coaxial cable ends, and each of the outer shields enclose the dielectrics on three sides thereof. Portions of the shields pierce the cable jackets to electrically contact the cable braids while the center contacts engage the central conductors. The plug and receptacle housings include interior latches that catch and hold the dielectric subassemblies, and thus the coaxial cable ends, therein. When the plug and receptacle housings are mated, the dielectric subassemblies are engaged such that the outer shields are interconnected and the center contacts are interconnected with the dielectrics interconnected therebetween.
Some of the shields that pierce the cable jackets are formed with insulation displacement contacts (IDC) to make terminations to the cable braids. The IDC pierces the coaxial cable in a manner that captures and wedges the braid wires in a slot in the IDC. However, there is a practical limit as to how small the IDC slots can be made using current stamping processes. With some of today's smaller coaxial cables, the braid wires are so small that a reliable electrical connection cannot be made using conventional IDC contacts with stamped slots. Thus, there is a need for a cost effective contact that can be used with smaller diameter coaxial cables with smaller diameter braid wires.